Surviving Five Nights at Freddy's
by NightFuryFilms
Summary: I went to Freddy Fazbear's when I was 5 years old when they reopened in 2004, now 10 years later I return as the night watch finding a old friend and discovering what happened to the animatronics and about the past incidents including what secrets that lay ahead of me while surviving five nights at Freddy's. OC x Bonnie. Rated M for sex, disturbing scenes, violence, and language.
1. Prologue

Surviving Five Nights at Freddy's by Tyler Norwood (NightFuryFilms)

**Hello everyone, my name is Tyler Norwood or go by my YouTube name NightFuryFilms and here is a fanfic based off Five Nights at Freddy's. I don't own Five Nights at Freddy's and most of the characters in this fanfiction are owned by Scott Cawthon while others were created by me. I thank Scott for making the most scariest horror game series in the world, I actually do mean "the most scariest horror game series" because the theme, the animatronics, and the mysterious unknown background story makes the horror factor terrifying. The story will be going to be through my POV (point of view) and Bonnie's POV and you'll expect OC x Bonnie in this story. This fanfic is rated M for sex scenes, disturbing scenes, violence, blood, and language. Basically, this is a love/horror story. Read at your own risk or click away from this story. Enjoy!**

Prologue

My name is Tyler Norwood, and I have a story to tell you. I lived with my dad in Washington State after my mom died. I was looking for a job to save up for college. I've been high school for a few months now and I'm at the age 15, I feel like I need to show my dad how responsible I am. It was a Thursday afternoon in November and I just got back from school and looked in the newspaper for any part-time jobs they were offering. I kept looking through until I found an article of Freddy Fazbear Pizzeria. I remember the place, I was 5 years when I went there. The business has been in jeopardy due to passed incidents. I heard that one of the animatronics bit someone, caused the victim losing the frontal lobe but with the victim alive. Then there was some kind of missing kid's incident, I only know little about what happened. But I ignored that and looked at the job offering.

"FREDDY FAZBEAR PIZZERIA LOOKING FOR NEW NIGHT WATCH"

"WORK 12-6 AM, $7.25 AN HOUR" "PLEASE CALL 1-800-FAZ-FAZBEAR, IF INTRESTEAD."

The payment was about the average minimum wage but the hours were crazy but I still went for it. I took a red maker and circled the article.

"Dad!" I asked.

"Yes? What do you need?" he questioned.

"I found a job offer as night watch at that old child pizzeria when I was way young!" I explained.

My dad walked to me and I showed him the article.

"12 to 6 AM? Tyler, are you sure you want to take this job?" My dad said concerned.

"I know the hours are crazy but they may find a schedule that will fit." I responded.

"Ok, you can go ahead and give them a call about the job." She allowed.

My dad then walked away to return to doing laundry. I called the number on my cell and waited for someone to pick up.

"Hello, Fazbear Entertainment." The secretary said.

"Hi, my name is Tyler Norwood. I'm calling for the night watch guard you have been offering." I explained.

"Ok, and are you in high school?" The secretary questioned.

"Yes, I am in high school and my age is 15 years old." I responded.

"Alright, you seem to fit with the requirements. Please come to the establishment at 7 PM to talk to the manager about the job, tonight." The secretary said.

"Ok, thanks." I said.

I hanged up and looked at the time on my phone. It was 4:30 PM so I have 2 hours till I need to go see about the job.

(2 hours later)

It was now 6:30 PM, I got my keys and coat on.

"Bye Dad, I going to go see about the job!" I shouted.

"Ok, just be back around 8!" he responded.

I soon got in my car and drove off to the pizzeria.

(10 minutes later)

I arrived at the place at 6:55 PM. The place was already closed and all that were there were just the cleanup crew. I opened the door and enter the pizzeria and saw a door nearby that said "Managers Office". I walked to the door and knocked.

"Come in." A voice said.

I opened the door and saw a man in his early 30's wearing a white button shirt with blue jeans sitting in the chair.

"You must be Tyler, right?" He questioned.

"Yes." I responded.

"I have your file, no criminal record, good grades, and you are diagnosed with Asperger Syndrome, correct?" He explained.

"Yeah." I said.

"Ok, ever since you are in high school. We have called the school about the schedule and they will know if you running a bit late ever since the work hours about the job."

"Ok." I responded.

"The only requirement left is to sign this contract." The manager said showing the contract.

I sat down on one of the chairs and read the contract.

"Fazbear Entertainment is not responsible for damage to person or property, certain death or dismemberment. Why do I feel like this is going to be one of those crazy situations where I can't get out of because of this contract?" I questioned.

"Don't worry, not all that crazy stuff happen all the time. Now ever since you're a minor under the age of 18, you can't leave the establishment till 6 AM by yourself unless your father tells you that something is brought up and picks you up. Also, you haft to work here till five days if you want to leave your job. If you leave your job under five days, you will be charged for violating the contract. But I'm sure everything will be ok." The manager explained.

"Alright then." I said agreeing to sign the contract.

"Ok, we'll have your uniform sent to your house. You'll start your shift tomorrow." The manager told me.

"Alright, thanks." I thanking him.

As I started to walk out, I didn't manage to get his name.

"Oh by the way, I didn't catch your name." I asked for.

"Daniel, Daniel Fazbear." He said.

I soon left the office and headed to the front door. As I walked out I saw the animatronics staring at me.


	2. Day 1

Day 1

It was 4:30 PM in the Friday afternoon just got home from school after finishing a big Algebra test. I went to my room and laying on my bed was my uniform. Two notes were on the uniform. I picked up the one on the left and opened it.

"Hey Tyler, your uniform just came here today. I'm out on doing sound at a gig at the park. I'll be there for hours till late but you'll be out late too due to your job. Call me if you're having any problems, Dad." I read the envelope.

I then opened the one on the right.

"Hello Tyler Norwood, along with Fazbear Entertainment thank you for joining to help out with this family business. Here is your uniform and hope you enjoy your first night! A message from Derrick Fazbear, CEO of Fazbear Entertainment."

"Huh, Daniel Fazbear must be Derrick's son." I wondered.

The uniform was a long sleeve light blue button up shirt with patches on the shoulders saying "FAZBEAR SECURITY" along with a baseball hat with the writing "SECURITY" on the front. There was also a Taser gun, a flashlight, keys to the locks of the pizzeria, and handcuffs with a key.

(7 hours later)

It was near 11:30 PM. So I got the uniform on with the gear and got in my car, driving to the pizzeria. I soon got to the place at 11:38 PM, I got out of the car and opened the main doors. Daniel walked out of his office with his coat on.

"Hey Tyler, glad you made it. Your office is just down the hall. In there is a tablet linked to the cameras, door lights and button controls to the doors. There's also a breaker in there if you're having any problems with the power, you are perusing to becoming an engineer, right?" Daniel questioned.

"Yes, with robotics." I explained.

"Good, don't watch the cameras till midnight, one of our employees will send you a prerecorded message to give you what you need to know more about the night watch." Daniel explained.

"Ok, see yeah." I said.

Daniel left the place and locked the door and walked to my office. In there was an office chair, a desk, a light, monitors, a poster, some child drawings, and some kind of cupcake prop with eyes.

"Huh, that cupcake is kind of creepy." I said.

(A few minutes)

It was now midnight, with all the lights except the one in my office turned off. Soon the phone on desk ringed, I picked up the phone and a voice was heard.

"Hello, hello? Uh, I wanted to record a message for you to help you get settled in on your first night. Um, I actually worked in that office before you. I'm finishing up my last week now, as a matter of fact. So, I know it can be a bit overwhelming, but I'm here to tell you there's nothing to worry about. Uh, you'll do fine. So, let's just focus on getting you through your first week. Okay? Uh, let's see, first there's an introductory greeting from the company that I'm supposed to read. Uh, it's kind of a legal thing, you know." The man on the phone said.

"I suspected they would haft to read that, due to this place is owned by a company but it's a small company." I responded.

"Um, Welcome to Freddy Fazbear's Pizza. A magical place for kids and grown-ups alike, where fantasy and fun come to life. Fazbear Entertainment is not responsible for damage to property or person. Upon discovering that damage or death has occurred, a missing person report will be filed within 90 days, or as soon property and premises have been thoroughly cleaned and bleached, and the carpets have been replaced." The phone guy reading the introduction.

"Oh great, If I die they'll remove some of the evidence. I mean, technically their covering up evidence which is illegal." I reacting to the introduction.

"Blah blah blah, now that might sound bad, I know, but there's really nothing to worry about. Uh, the animatronic characters here do get a bit quirky at night, but do I blame them? No. If I were forced to sing those same stupid songs for forty years and I never got a bath? I'd probably be a bit irritable at night too. So, remember, these characters hold a special place in the hearts of children and we need to show them a little respect, right? Okay. So, just be aware, the characters do tend to wander a bit. Uh, they're left in some kind of free roaming mode at night. Uh...Something about their servos locking up if they get turned off for too long. Uh, they used to be allowed to walk around during the day too. But then there was The Bite of '87. Yeah. I-It's amazing that the human body can live without the frontal lobe, you know?" The phone guy still continuing about the concern.

"How is it possibly for someone to still be alive with the front part of the brain bitten off? I feel bad for whoever got bit, that person is probably is in a mental hospital in a vegetative state. I wonder what animatronic it was that caused it." I reacting to the phone guy's comment to the Bite of '87.

"Uh, now concerning your safety, the only real risk to you as a night watchman here, if any, is the fact that these characters, uh, if they happen to see you after hours probably won't recognize you as a person. They'll probably most likely see you as a metal endoskeleton without its costume on. Now since that's against the rules here at Freddy Fazbear's Pizza, they'll probably try to...forcefully stuff you inside a Freddy Fazbear suit. Um, now, that wouldn't be so bad if the suits themselves weren't filled with crossbeams, wires, and animatronic devices, especially around the facial area. So, you could imagine how having your head forcefully pressed inside one of those could cause a bit of discomfort...and death. Uh, the only parts of you that would likely see the light of day again would be your eyeballs and teeth when they pop out the front of the mask, heh. Y-Yeah, they don't tell you these things when you sign up." The phone guy continuing to explain.

"Jesus! Why didn't Daniel tell me about this? I don't want to be stuff in a suit, it must be painful if so." I react even more shocked.

"But hey, first day should be a breeze. I'll chat with you tomorrow. Uh, check those cameras, and remember to close the doors only if absolutely necessary. Got to conserve power. Alright, good night." The phone guy finishing the message.

I picked up the tablet and turned it on. There were 11 cameras in the place, however the one in the kitchen was disabled with only the audio to be heard. On the bottom left coroner was the battery percentage and usage percentage with 2 green bars up. I figured that the power that was being used was the light in the office and the tablet.

"Great, limited power and killer animatronics that want to stuff me in a suit." I said sarcastically.

I then pulled my phone out and called my dad. The letter from earlier meant he was doing sound for a concert at the town park till late in the morning.

"Hello?" My dad said on the phone.

"Dad?" I questioned.

"Hey Tyler, so how's your first night on the job?" He wondered about how I am doing.

"Fine, but you might want to plan my funeral the next few hours maybe." I said.

"Why, you're going to die of being bored?" My dad said sarcastically.

"No, the manager Daniel told me one of the employees to this place would send me a prerecorded message to explain more about the night watch. According to the introduction greeting from Fazbear Entertainment, they say they're not responsible for damage to property or person even discovery of death of someone. A missing person report will be send within 90 days after they replace the carpets and the place cleaned out and bleached." I explained.

"Well it's a legal thing for companies to protect them from lawsuits, you know." My dad responded.

"Well you haven't heard the rest of the story, apparently if Freddy and his friends see me after hours they'll recognize me as metal endoskeleton without its costume on. And it's against the rules at this place, so they'll try to stuff me in a suit and I'll die during the process because the suit filled with crossbeams, wires, and other devices. And I got limited power here because the place is on a low budget." I explaining the situation.

"My God Tyler! Are you sure you should work this job?" My dad questioned about my safety.

"Well I have no choice because if I quit now, I will be charge for violating the contract which I need to work here for 5 days if I want to quit." I said about the twist of the situation.

"Ok, just be safe. If you have any problems Tyler, just call me." My dad said offering if I need him.

"Thanks dad, I do fine and I'll keep touch." I said.

"Ok, bye." My dad saying goodbye.

"Bye." I saying bye.

I hung up and checked the time, it was 1 AM. I then pulled up the tablet and scrolled through the cameras. After a few while I decide to check the show stage camera. When I checked, Bonnie was missing.

"What the? Where did Bonnie go?" I questioned.

I check the cameras to see where he is his until I checked the backstage and saw Bonnie, up close to the camera.

"Ah God!" I shouted surprised.

The cameras then went out blank, when they came back on Bonnie was missing. I then went to the dining area camera and saw Bonnie looking at Chica.

"What is his doing?" I wondered.

(Bonnie POV)

"Hey did you hear about the new night watch?" I said to Chica.

"Yeah, isn't he that teen that came to the pizzeria yesterday during closing time?" Chica questioned.

"Yeah, he's seems familiar to me." I responded.

"Well duh silly, we saw him yesterday." Chica joked about.

"Well yeah, but I mean I think I saw him a long time ago. On that day we walked during the day for the first time since 1987." I explained.

"What year was that?" Chica questioned.

"2005, almost 10 years ago." I said.

"Oh, now I remember. His name was Tyler, he turned five that day." Chica remembering.

I remember that day, Tyler was five years old that day. We were given to walk to test to see if we were capable of walking around during the day. Tyler kept close to me that day. I gave him a present that had a plushy doll of me then two boys harassed him so I made them leave and he hugged me, thanking me for it. I was happy when he did. After that, he never came back. I'm not sure why but I was glad that he's back and I wanted to talked to him instead of stuffing him in a suit. We've tried doing that to past night watch guards but they ended up quitting after five days.

"I'm going to go see him." I said.

"Ok, just make it quick before we stuff him." Chica said.

"Just let me talk to him, maybe he's different from the other past guards." I reacted.

I walked down the west hallway, avoiding the cameras. I then was next to the window of the office and stayed out of sight.

"Where the hell is Bonnie? I can't find him. God, I don't want to die being stuffed in a suit. Not like this." Tyler said.

"Maybe I should introduce myself to him." I said.

"I should check the lights." Tyler said.

Tyler pressed the button which turned on the east hallway lights then he went over to the west hallway lights. I reached my hand out near the button in the office.

"AH GOD!" Tyler shouted.

He jump out of his chair and ran into the wall in the office. He fell to the ground of the office floor with a bruise on his forehead.

"Crap! Tyler, Tyler wake up!" I said.

I walked over to him and began shaking him to wake him up. He then made a groaning sound in pain, meaning he's still conscious.

"Ok good, he's still awake. I should get him an ice pack." I said.

I walked down the east hallway and entered the kitchen, opened the freeze and gotten an ice pack.

"I heard a loud bang, did you kill him?" Chica questioned.

"No! I reached my hand out to turn on the hallway lights to introduce myself but he panicked and ran into the wall, now he's knocked out with a bruise on his forehead." I explained.

"That explains the ice pack?" Chica wondered.

"Yes." I confirmed.

I walked down the east hallway and went into the office. I picked Tyler up and put him in the office chair and placed the ice pack on his bruise. He then made groan sound but still with his eyes closed.

"Ah, he's cute with his groan sound of pain." Chica said peeking to the office.

"Hey come on, he's knock out from running into the wall because he was scared." I explained.

"Just saying, enjoy your time with him." Chica said walking away.

(A few hours later)

I checked the time on Tyler's phone, it was 5:30 AM. Tyler them started regaining conscious. He grabbed the ice pack from his head, wondering what it was.

"Uh, my head. Hey thanks for getting me the ice pack. There was this animatronic that tried to reach out for me and-" Tyler said until re realized it was me that gave him the ice pack.

He got up and pulled up his Taser gun at me.

"Stay away from me! I don't want to die being stuffed in a suit!" Tyler shouted.

"Calm down, I'm not going to stuff you in a suit." I said.

"Oh yeah, because apparently it's against the rules at Freddy Fazbear's for an endoskeleton not being in a suit." Tyler shouted.

"I know you're not an endoskeleton, I know who you are. Your name Tyler Norwood." I explained.

Tyler then lowered the Taser gun and put it back in the holster.

"How do you know who I am?" He questioned.

"10 years ago, you were here for your fifth birthday and I gave a plushy doll of me and two boys harassed you and I got them to leave then you hugged me thanking me for it." I said reasoning why I knew Tyler.

(Tyler's POV)

I begin to have a flashback of that party 10 years ago.

(Flashback)

It was in the afternoon, I turned 5 years old that day. I was next to Bonnie when he gave me a box with a red bow on it.

"Hey you go, Tyler." Bonnie said giving me the box.

I opened the box and inside was a plushy doll of Bonnie.

"Thanks Bonnie." I said hugging him.

"You're welcome." Bonnie said.

Later that day, two 11 year old boy's started to harass me.

"Where do you think you're going, kid?" One of the kids said.

"Yeah, where do you think you're going, small fry?" The other one said.  
"Just leave me alone!" I complained.

"Hey, what's going on over here?" Bonnie questioned.

Bonnie witnessed what the two boys were doing to me.

"I think you two should leave now." Bonnie stated.

"What's going to make me do that?" One of the boy's wondered.

"Leave now." Bonnie said seriously.

"Ok, come man let's go." The other boy said while leaving the pizzeria.

"Are you okay?" Bonnie said concerned.

I was scared when those boy's harassed me, so I didn't know what to do next so I hugged Bonnie.

"Hey, hey. It's ok, everything is going to be ok." Bonnie said.

"Thank you." I said starting to cry.

(Present time)

After the flashback, I said down on the office chair.

"I never knew you remembered me for a long time." I said.

"Well, things that can be remembered stay with you for a long time." Bonnie said.

"By the way, how did you know I was human but not an endoskeleton?" I wondered.

"Did the guy on the phone said about that?" Bonnie questioned.

"Yeah, he said that you guys see anyone at night, you would see an endoskeleton and not a human and stuff me in a suit." I responded.

"He's wrong, the only reason why we try to stuff night watch guards in a suit so that no more kids would die." Bonnie explained.

"Is this about the missing kid's incident?" I questioned.

"Yes, because a security guard who used to work at the new place back in '87. He tampered with the new animatronics and lured the 5 kids in the parts and service. He then stabbed them to death and stuffed the dead bodies in the old suits which they were stuffed in us. And well the truth is, we're the souls of those 5 dead kids." Bonnie explaining the truth about the incident.

"Wait, you and the others are the dead souls of those kids?" I reacted.

"Yes, we remember a little bit of us when we were alive. Now we just remember ourselves as the animatronics." Bonnie said while stating to cry.

"Hey, hey. It's ok, I'm here for you." I said hugging him.

He then moved his arms around me when his tears slide down my shirt.

"By the way, how can you cry?" I questioned.

"The mechanics built parts that an animatronic would not have." Bonnie stated.

"Like what?" I questioned.

"Private parts, you know?" Bonnie responded.

"Ok." I said calmly.

"And they also upgraded our AI to make us think, feel, and react like a human." Bonnie said.

"This a lot new for me." I responded.

"I know but look, I'm not going go to kill you because I care for you." Bonnie said giving another hug to me.

"I'm here for you Bonnie, I always will be." I said wrapping my arms around him.

"Ah, aren't that cute. Two lost friends come back together." Chica said peeking in the office.

"Chica, long time no see." I responded.

"Yeah, it's been a long time I last saw you." Chica said.

"10 years is along time, people can change in that amount of time." I said.

"I guess so, so now what do you do?" Chica questioned.

"Now I'm in high school and I'm planning to be in engineering, with robotics." I explained.

"Oh that's neat." Chica replied.

"You're not going to stuff me in a suit, right?" I questioned.

"No, I won't. Maybe all night watch guards are bad." Chica said.

"Look after the incident happened, the company do background checks on the people they hire so the same mistake won't happen again. Ok, I got a clean record." I explained.

"Ok, consider you're not a threat." Chica said when she gave me a hug.

"It's good your back, Tyler." Chica said.

"Yeah, me too." I responded agreeing with Chica.

Then my phone went off and got it out of my pocket, it was my dad calling.

"Hello?" My questioned.

"Hey dad." I replied.

"Hey T, you still breathing?" My dad said concerned about my safety.

"Yeah I'm fine, just ran into a few old friends. I think I don't I haft to worry about being stuffed in a suit not much." I said.

"Really? Well, mind if I talk to one of them?" He questioned.

"Yeah, I guess so." I responded.

"Here, talk to him." I said to Bonnie while putting the phone on speaker phone.

"Hello?" Bonnie said.

"Who is this?" My dad questioned.

"Bonnie, sir." Bonnie responded.

"The animatronic? How can you talk like a human?" My dad wondered.

"Our AI is programmed to talk, feel, and react like a human. I remember you Mick, 10 years ago." Bonnie explained.

"You still remember me and Tyler that long?" My dad said.

"When your son walked in here yesterday for the job, I had a flashback of him that day." Bonnie responded.

"Why do you guys try to stuff night watch guards in a suit?" My dad questioned.

"Dad, remember the missing kids incident in '87? Well the truth is dad, the animatronics are possessed by those dead kids." I explained.

"What, you're saying that those 5 kids presumed to be dead are haunting them?" My dad said.

"Yes, they think if they do this it will stop the same thing from happening again." I responded.

"Wow, I'm…I'm sorry for what happen to you and your buds." My dad said.

"It's ok, your son manage to change that around." Chica said.

"Who's that?" My dad questioned.

"Chica, look dad. I got Bonnie and Chica on my side, the only left are Foxy and Freddy." I said.

"Foxy can be talked to but Freddy, I'm not sure." Bonnie said.

"Why's that?" I questioned.

"He's hell-bent on getting revenge, to make sure the same thing won't happen to other kids." Chica explained.

"Great, does he move at night like you guys?" I said.

"Not until Night 4, unless you run out of power." Bonnie responded.

"What does he do during the 3 nights?" I wondered.

"He studies your movements, like a predator stalks its prey." Chica said.

"What about Foxy? Did he cause the Bite of '87?" I questioned.

"No, it was one of the new animatronics at the new location back then. I don't know which one did it." Bonnie replied.

"Alright, I'm glad you both are on my son's side. I got to go, bye." My dad said when he hung up.

The restaurant's clock then went off, I check the time and it was 6 AM.

"6 AM, my shift is done." I said.

"You'll be back for the next night?" Bonnie questioned.

"Yeah, I will be." I responded.

I got up from the office chair, I then gave Bonnie the ice pack back.

"Thanks for the ice pack." I thanked Bonnie.

"No problem, sorry about freaking you out." Bonnie replied.

"It's ok." I accepting Bonnie's apology.

I got my coat on and my keys in my hand. I walked outside to my car and saw Daniel walking up to me.

"Hey Tyler, how was your first night?" Daniel wondered.

"Fine, just tripped and fell that's all." I replied.

"Ok, see at 12 AM again." Daniel said.

"Bye." I responded.

I got in the car and got it in gear and drove back to my house. When I got home, I took off my work clothes and put on a white T-Shirt and shorts and went to sleep in my room.


	3. Day 2

DAY 2

I woke at 9 AM ever since most of my sleep was when I ran in the wall in my office, knocked out. I when I got up, I took a shower and put on my daily clothes. I ate breakfast and went to my room. When I entered my room, my dad was sitting on my bed.

"Dad?" I questioned.

"Hey Tyler, are you ok?" My dad said.

"Yeah, I'm fine. The bruise on my head was that I panicked and ran in the wall in my office when Bonnie tried to introduce himself, so he got me an ice pack." I explained.

"Ok, is it alright if I come in with you on your way to work?" My dad wondered.

"Yeah, it's ok." I said.

"Alright, what time is it?" My dad questioned.

"10:30." I said.

"Let's go get an early lunch and get some upgrades to your job." My dad said.

"Ok." I responded.

My dad and I then went out for lunch and got some upgrades to my job, a battery that lasts 72 hours while on and a stronger Taser gun.

(A few hours later)

It was now 9:30 PM. After we got done at 12:30, we went back home and relaxed. We had leftovers from lunch at 5:30 for dinner. My dad just watched TV while I looked up anything on pizzeria's history. The Bite of '87 indeed caused the animatronics not to walk around the day except they tested to see if they're capable of walking around the day when I was there for my 5th birthday. They were capable of walking but after complaints of the victim's family they kept them on the stage. I also looked up the missing kid's incident, the suspect did worked as a security guard but fired for tampering with the animatronics, and was later arrested from being identified by the restaurant's security camera surveillance but his name was never revealed and the kids are presumed dead. There were also complaints of the restaurant to be shut down from the Health Department. People were complaining that the animatronics smelled like a "decaying corpse" and signs of blood and mucus being found on them. The place was closed down in '93 but reopened after the animatronics were cleaned. The health complaints match with what Bonnie said about the killer stuffing the dead bodies in them after stabbing them to death. The killer was given a psychiatric evaluation and was diagnosed with schizophrenia and is psychotic. The killer's life as was horrifying, his parents physically abused him when he was at young age. The father would put him in his closet for long periods of time which caused him to be claustrophobic, hinting this may be another reason to stuff the dead bodies in the suits then just hiding the evidence. When he was 9 years, Child Services have put him in adoption. His foster parents noticed that he draw mysterious pictures of kids being stabbed by a black figure when he was 17 years old. During the trial, he confessed that he killed the kids so they can suffer with him. He was sent to Western State Hospital in the Washington state, and remains there today. I was terrified that an insane man could do this. They been stuck there for almost 30 years and they believed that the night watch is the main threat to the kids, well not anymore. With Bonnie and Chica on my side, everything should go ok. Foxy may be negotiable but Freddy may not, I'm concerned Freddy will not believe to what I will say to him. After more time looking up anything else, that was all I could find. It was now 11:15, so I got my uniform on and went into the living room to talk to my dad.

"Dad, it's now 11:20, it's a 10 minute drive to the place. So you should get ready." I said.

"Ok, just let me change and we'll go." My dad responded.

My dad then went to his room and got on some dark jeans, a black shirt, and a brown leather jacket.

"Alright, I'm ready." My dad said.

"Ok, well it's now 11:35. We better get going." I replied.

We then walked out and got in my car, putting it in gear and took off.

(10 minutes later)

It was now 11:45, only 15 minutes till my shift starts. We arrived at the pizzeria, we walked to the front door and I unlocked the door. No one was around, not even Daniel was there. My phone then went off and I picked up the call.

"Hey Tyler, are you at the pizzeria?" Daniel said.

"Yeah, I am. My dad is here to check on if everything is going ok." I explained.

"If your dad is still concerned, he can stay while you're doing your shift." Daniel responded.

"Ok, see you later." I said hanging up.

"Well says it's ok if you stay while doing my shift." I said.

"I guess I could stay, I got nothing going on." My dad responded.

"Ok, I'll show the office I'm in." I said.

We then were walking down the hallway to my office.

"Ok so this is my office, I have tablet to check the cameras, and buttons on the wall to activate the lights or doors." I explained.

"And you have limited power, right?" My dad wondered.

"Yes, because the company has a short budget on the place." I responded.

"Ok, so let's start this shift." My dad said.

I said down on my office chair as my dad sat on a spare office chair.

"It's now midnight, I'm expected to receive another message from the employee." I said.

"Who?" My dad questioned.

"He's one of the employees who works here, he's finishing his last week so he's leaving me messages on more information about working as the night watch." I explained.

The phone on the desk started to ring, I then put the phone on speaker phone so my dad could hear.

"Uh, Hello? Hello? Uh, well, if you're hearing this and you made it to day two, uh, congrats! I-I won't talk quite as long this time since Freddy and his friends tend to become more active as the week progresses. Uh, it might be a good idea to peek at those cameras while I talk just to make sure everyone's in their proper place. You know." The phone guy said.

"Yeah, that is true." I responded.

"Uh... Interestingly enough, Freddy himself doesn't come off stage very often. I heard he becomes a lot more active in the dark though, so, hey, I guess that's one more reason not to run out of power, right? I-I also want to emphasize the importance of using your door lights. There are blind spots in your camera views, and those blind spots happen to be right outside of your doors. So if-if you can't find something, or someone, on your cameras, be sure to check the door lights. Uh, you might only have a few seconds to react... Uh, not that you would be in any danger, of course. I'm not implying that."

"Not in danger, jeez! This guy is a liar." My dad said.

"I think just he trying make sure I don't panic that much." I explained

"Maybe." My dad responded.

"Also, check on the curtain in Pirate Cove from time to time. The character in there seems unique in that he becomes more active if the cameras remain off for long periods of time. I guess he doesn't like being watched. I don't know. Anyway, I'm sure you have everything under control! Uh, talk to you soon." The phone guy said as the message ended.

"Pirate Cove." I said checking the cameras.

I switched to Pirate Cove with the curtains closed and a sign saying "Sorry, out of order".

"What animatronic is in there?" My dad questioned.

"Foxy, he was put away for unknown reasons. Maybe because of technical problems instead of the Bite of '87." I said.

"I forgot, did he caused it?" My dad wondered.

"No, it was one of the newer animatronics at the new place back in '87." I explained.

I then switched to the show stage camera.

"Wait, one of the animatronics is missing!" My dad said panicky.

I then checked realizing Bonnie was the only one gone.

'Dad, don't worry. It's just Bonnie." I responded.

"Oh, ok. I just panicked." My dad said relieved.

Bonnie then walked down the hall and peeked into the office.

"Hi Tyler." Bonnie said.

"Hey Bonnie." I replied.

"And you're Mick, right?" Bonnie questioned my dad.

"Yes, you still remember me and Tyler for 10 years?" My dad wondered.

"Yeah, when I saw Tyler when he applied for the job. I remembered the day he was here when he was five." Bonnie responded.

"Whoa, that's crazy." My dad said.

"Yeah kind of, so you're saying here for the night with Tyler?" Bonnie questioned.

"Yes I am." My dad replied.

Bonnie then entered the office and sat on the couch at the back of the office.

"Oh I forgot that there was a couch back there." I said.

I then went back to the cameras, I switch to Pirate Cove and saw Chica talking to Foxy.

"What's Chica doing?" I questioned.

"She's talking to Foxy to convince him not to attack you like Freddy." Bonnie explained.

"Why would Freddy not be negotiable?" My dad wondered.

"He's hell-bend on getting revenge and to "protect" the kids from the night watch." I explained.

"Because you and the others are the dead souls of those kids." My dad said to Bonnie.

"Yes, so he's our primary threat." Bonnie said.

Chica then walked away from Pirate Cove and headed down the east hallway, to the office.

"Hey guys, I talked to Foxy. He's on our side now. He'll meet you in a bit." Chica said.

Chica then sat in the middle of the couch, next to Bonnie.

(A few minutes later)

Soon after a while staring into space, I decide to check Pirate Cove. The curtain was open, I checked the west hallway and saw Foxy running down the hall. I panicked and closed the door. After I closed the door, Bonnie, Chica, and my dad woke up.

"What happened?" Bonnie questioned.

"Foxy, he left Pirate Cove and ran down the hall so I closed the door because I panicked." I explained.

Soon there was knocking on the door.

"Hello? Can ye open the door, lad?" A voice heard from the hallway.

"It's Foxy, open the door." Chica said.

"Ok." I replied opening the door.

Foxy then stepped in the office.

"Ye be Tyler, right?" Foxy questioned.

"Yeah." I responded.

"The last time I saw ye was when ye were five." Foxy said.

"10 years is a long time, and I changed a lot." I said.

"So what are ye doing now?" Foxy questioned.

"Now I'm in high school, I found the job offering so I took it to save up for college. Going to pursue a degree for robotic engineering." I explained.

"That be interesting." Foxy replied.

"Yeah, so how long have you been behind the curtain for?" I wondered.

"Since the day ye didn't get repaired, in '87." Foxy responded.

"I see they tried repairing you but they didn't do a good job." I said.

"They sure did." Bonnie agreeing.

I then went back at the cameras. When I was flickering through them, the screen started to get static with distorted robotic sounds along with a high resolution close up of Freddy with the text showing "ITS ME".

"What the hell!?" I shouted dropping the tablet on the desk.

"What?" My dad questioned.

"The screen went static then Freddy popped up with some saying ITS ME." I explained.

"Wait, turn it back on." Chica said.

I picked up the tablet with everyone surrounding me. I turned it on and the camera was on the show stage, starring right at the camera was Freddy.

"Why is he looking at me?" I wondered.

"He's observing you, how your routine go's." Chica responded.

"My routine? God this is creepy!" I said.

"Look Tyler, you and Mick should get some rest. We'll keep an eye on Freddy." Bonnie said.

"Ok." I responded closing my eyes, falling asleep in my chair.

(A few hours later)

I woke up with a note in my hand, it was from dad.

"Hey Tyler, I left the pizzeria at 1 AM. I talked to the animatronics for a while knowing more about them. Bonnie seems to show some interest in you including Chica. They're probably glad your back, spend some time with them while you're doing your shift. See back at home, Dad." The note said.

I looked around with Chica and Foxy gone, but Bonnie was sitting on the couch with the tablet.

"Hey Tyler, just checking the cameras. It's almost 5:55 so I go get to my spot." Bonnie said giving me the tablet back.

"Thanks, see you tomorrow." I said.

"Bye." Bonnie replied walking back to the stage.

Soon it was 6 AM, I got up and walked to the main doors. Daniel entered the pizzeria and noticed me walking down the hall.

"Hey Tyler, how'd night two go?" Daniel wondered.

"Fine, by the way. Did you knew any of the victims of the missing kid's incident?"

"One of them was my big brother, I was 5 years old when it happened. His name was Fredrick, he was 8 years old and he looked out for me when I was having harsh times or someone bullying me. When he vanished I was scared, no one knew where he was. When I heard news that a former security guard was responsible for his death along with four other kids that was his same age, my entire world came crashing down. We still don't know where he hid the bodies." Daniel explained.

"I'm sorry for your loss." I responded.

"Just one question, did you know what was inside the animatronics when they were cleaned out when this place reopened?" I questioned.

"I don't know what was in them, only the cleanup crews know but they quit that day after they cleaned them. I'll see you back here again later tomorrow." Daniel said.

"See yeah." I replied.

I got in the car, went in gear and drove home. The house me and my dad lived in was on the outskirts of town next to the woods. It would take 10 minutes to the pizzeria and 15 minutes to school.

(10 minutes later)

I drove the car up the drive way and got out. I went in the front door, closed it and walked to my room to sleep.


	4. Day 3

DAY 3

It was now day three of working as the night shift. I got up at 8 AM and got some breakfast to eat, take a shower, wash the work clothes, and put on day clothes. After that, I was in my room playing _Call of Duty: Advanced Warfare_ on my Xbox One. It's been out for a few weeks and it was getting a lot fun. Soon, my phone ringed.

"Hello?" I said.

"Tyler?" Bonnie questioned.

"Bonnie? How did you get this number?" I responded.

"When you were asleep, I looked in your phone to find your number. Sorry if I freaked you out." Bonnie explained.

"It's ok, so how's everything going." I wondered.

"Fine, everyone here is focused on Chica so I had the time to call you. Anyway, I need to tell you something when you come back for the night. Its personnel, best if I told you in person." Bonnie said.

"Ok, well thanks for calling. Bye." I said hanging up.

After that, I decided to watch a movie. My dad was at work so I had the house to myself. I went to Netflix and watched State of Emergency, it's a good zombie movie not as best but with a good happy ending to it.

(A few hours later)

After watching State of Emergency, I ate some lunch which was a PB sandwich. Now the time was 2 PM, nine and a half hours left to kill till I haft to go to work. I went on my computer and watch some YouTube like SkyDoesMinecraft, Markiplier, and GTA 5 next generation gameplay.

(A few more hours later)

Now 10 PM, only one and a half hour left to spend. I was hungry so I opened the freezer and got out a Jack's Pizza and put it in the oven at 425 degrees for 12 minutes.

(12 minutes later)

Now the pizza was done so I got it out and cut it in eight slices.

(A few minutes later)

After two minutes, the pizza cooled down and took me five minutes to eat all the slices. So I cleaned up and got my uniform on. I turned on the TV and watched some reruns of _Blue Bloods_.

(An hour and 15 minutes later)

With time near 11:35, I got up and turned the TV off then locked the front door as I walked out to my car. Got the car in gear and drove off to the pizzeria.

(10 minutes later)

I arrived at the place. I locked my car and opened the main doors of the pizzeria. Daniel left his office and was in heading out with his coat on.

"Hey Tyler, glad you can make it. Hope the night goes ok." Daniel said.

"I hope so, see at 6." I replied.

Daniel left and I walked to the office, I sat down and waited till midnight."

(Midnight)

Now the time is midnight. Right when the clock hit that time, the phone on the desk ranged. I pressed the speaker button.

"Hello, hello? Hey you're doing great! Most people don't last this long. I mean, you know, they usually move on to other things by now. I'm not implying that they died. Th-th-that's not what I meant." The phone guy said.

"I'm not going to die unless Freddy gets to me tonight, God I hope not." I said.

"Uh, anyway I better not take up too much of your time. Things start getting real tonight." The phone guy continued.

"Maybe, Bonnie wanted to talk to me tonight." I said.

"Uh... Hey, listen, I had an idea: if you happen to get caught and want to avoid getting stuffed into a Freddy suit, uhh, try playing dead! You know, go limp. Then there's a chance that, uh, maybe they'll think that you're an empty costume instead. Then again if they think you're an empty costume, they might try to... stuff a metal skeleton into you. I wonder how that would work. Yeah, never mind, scratch that. It's best just not to get caught." The phone guy said.

"Yeah, that tip was not helpful at all." I responded.

"Um... Ok, I'll leave you to it. See you on the flip side." The phone guy finishing the message.

I then turned on the tablet, looking through the cameras. I checked the show stage and Bonnie was missing, I switched to the west hallway and seeing Bonnie walking to the office. I looked up for a second and sitting on the floor against the desk was a golden version of Freddy with the sound of a little girl laughing.

"Oh God!" I shouted.

I fell off my chair and looked up realizing the animatronic suit disappeared.

"What happened?" Bonnie questioned running into the office in a hurry, probably heard me panic.

"There was some kind of "Golden Freddy" suit in here, but it disappeared." I explained.

"He was here? The last time we saw him was last week!" Bonnie replied.

"Wait, you and the others know him?" I wondered.

"Yes, he is called Golden Freddy or Goldie. He's mysterious, has strange abilities such as teleportation." Bonnie responded.

"Well he disappeared when I fell out of my chair, guessing by his teleportation." I said.

"Yeah anyway, no one is going to bother us but Chica may stop by at 5 AM." Bonnie said.

"Ok, so what did you wanted to talk about?" I asked.

"Well." Bonnie said but ended the sentence by coming close to me, kissing me.

I started to blush.

"Wait Bonnie, are you gay?" I questioned.

"I have feelings for you Tyler, the day I set eyes on you that day. When you were that age I would be a good friend with you, but when you're older I would tell you how I truly feel about you and that you wound understand." Bonnie revealed about how he felt about me.

"You're right, I do understand most things now. Also I wanted to show you something." I said.

"What is it?" Bonnie wondered.

I reached for my bag and pulled out the plushy doll of Bonnie I got from Bonnie from that birthday.

"This." I said showing Bonnie the plushy doll.

"That's the plushy doll I gave you that day." Bonnie responded realizing what it was.

"Yeah, I had it ever since. Everyday I come home, on my dresser in my room I'd see that plushy doll reminding me of that day." I said.

"Wow, that's amazing." Bonnie replied.

"I begin to think that do I have feelings for you? Well when you hugged me on the first night, I feel a lot happy more than I ever have before when I was in your arms." I explained.

Bonnie then moved to me and hugged me.

"I love you Tyler, I always have." Bonnie confessed.

I then wrapped my arms around Bonnie.

"I love you too, Bonnie." I responded.

I felt Bonnie's tears coming down my shirt, which started to make me cry too. The first thing that popped in my mind was confusion, but I was certain that I truly do have feelings for Bonnie.

"So Tyler, is it okay if we?" Bonnie questioned.

"Yeah, it's ok with me." I responded.

Bonnie took my hat off then started to unbutton my shirt, I started to blush including Bonnie.

"Tyler I understand this is awkward for you, just remain calm and take deep breaths." Bonnie said taking of my shirt.

Bonnie then started to rub my nipples, it was weird but it felt good. He then kiss them, licking them.

"It feels so warm." I said.

"I know you'd enjoy it, how about we take a next step up?" Bonnie responded, pulling down my jeans.

I sat down in my chair with my shirt on the seat so I was sitting on it. Bonnie then slipped my underwear off, gripping my manhood with his cold metal hands.

"It's warm." Bonnie said.

"How do you know all of this?" I questioned.

"Our AI is connected to the internet, so we basically know everything possible." Bonnie explained.

"I guess that's explains it." I responded.

Bonnie then started moving his hand up and down.

"Tyler, I want you to enjoy this much as I do." Bonnie said.

"Me too, you can go ahead." I replied, giving Bonnie the ok to go on.

Bonnie then moved close to my member, licking it from the bottom to the top.

"Ahh, Bonnie." I expressed in pleasure.

He looked at me in the eyes, he smiled and continued licking. He moved his tongue to the tip teasingly. Bonnie then took it all in, moving up and down.

"Mhhhhhhh." Bonnie moaned.

I then put my hands on his head.

"Ah God Bonnie, it feels so good!" I said in pleasure.

Bonnie started moving faster and faster. I was starting to leak precum, I was getting close.

"I almost close!" I confessed.

Bonnie start moving more faster than before, soon I released.

"Ahhhhhhh, yes." Bonnie said opening his mouth, with his tongue licking my member and cum.

Bonnie then swallowed, licking up all the cum on my manhood.

"Thanks Tyler, that was good." Bonnie said.

"Thank you too, that was amazing." I responded.

Bonnie then stand up with his member revealed.

"Wow, you were right about the engineers giving you private parts to you guys." I reacted.

His member was fully erected. Bonnie then moved to the desk, with his butt in my view.

"I want you inside me, Tyler." Bonnie exposed.

Bonnie then lick his fingers, getting them dripping wet. He then started to finger himself, using his wet fingers.

"Ok if it starts to hurt, just tell me. I'll be careful." I said standing up.

I placed my hand on his butt cheeks, spreading them. My member is poking his rim, I got a good grip on Bonnie's hips and pushed forward.

"Ah!" Bonnie said.

"Does it hurt?" I questioned concerning if Bonnie was in pain.

"No, it feels really good." Bonnie responded, meaning he's ok.

I then pushed all the way in, Bonnie moan more as I got deeper. In and out, in and out.

"Ah God Tyler, go faster!" Bonnie confessed wanting more.

I then followed what Bonnie wanted and went faster, Bonnie was really tight

in there.

"Bonnie you're really tight, it feels really amazing." I said.

Then I placed my arms around Bonnie with my hands in front of him and my head laying on his back like resting on a pillow, hugging him as I continue to receive and give pleasure to Bonnie.

"I love you Bonnie, I want to stay with you for the rest of my life." I broke out.

"I love you too Tyler, I will never leave you. I want to be with you too and make sure you're safe." Bonnie responded.

"I want both of us happy and safe." I said.

I then pulled out of Bonnie and he flip over, facing me in the front and sitting on the desk. He then spread his legs out, with his member and rim revealed. I moved close to him.

"On the first night I thought I was going to die and regretted taking the job, but now I'm glad I'm here with you." I said

"I'm glad to I'm here with you too, but what happens after you graduate and go to college? I won't be able to see you." Bonnie said concerned.

"Look, I'm still working here even when I get in college. And ever since this place has been running for a long time, there's a chance this place could be shut down and a new business will take over. You and buds will be put for sale or be thrown away, I will convince Danny that I take you and ever one else except Freddy." I explained.

"That's a good idea, thank you." Bonnie responded placing his left hand on my cheek, kissing me on the lips.

I then decide to get back to it, poking my member against Bonnie's rim and pushed forward. As I rocked back and forth, Bonnie folded his legs around my back to give me more advantage. Bonnie then moved his arms around me.

"It feels so good!" Bonnie confessed.

"I'm glad you're enjoying this Bonnie, I'm enjoying this too." I replied.

I then went faster, and faster, the pace got Bonnie to moan louder in pleasure.

"I'm almost close!" Bonnie said.

"Me too!" I said having the same thing.

I then went even more faster and after half a minute at the maximum speed I could go, we cum at the same time and moaned in pure pleasure. It was the biggest load by far even though it was my first time, even Bonnie's load was big enough that it was all over his chest. From that moment, Bonnie and I were no longer virgins. I was heavily exhausted and was breathing deeply. I then moved close to Bonnie's face and kissed him. The kiss lasted for about a minute, as we finished I pulled out of Bonnie. I got my clothes back on and went to the bathroom, washed my hands and got some wet paper towels to clean Bonnie. I got back to the office, cleaned Bonnie's chest.

"Wait, what about inside you. You'll start leaking in a while." I said.

"Don't worry before 6 AM, I'll clean myself." Bonnie responded.

"I feel really tired." I said.

"Here, I got a solution." Bonnie replied moving to the couch.

Bonnie then found a lever on the side of the couch, and the couch bedframe came out.

"Let's get some rest together." Bonnie explained.

"I guess so, but what about Freddy? He might slip in and kill me, probably you also." I said concerned.

"Chica and Foxy will keep an eye on Freddy, if Freddy makes a move Foxy will rush down here to warn us." Bonnie responded.

"Ok, I'm setting the alarm on my phone at 5:55." I said setting the alarm on my phone.

Bonnie got out two white pillows and put them on the bed. I laid down on the right side while Bonnie laid down on the left side, we came close and cuddled.

"Thank you Bonnie, I love you." I said.

"I love you too, Tyler." Bonnie replied kissing me.

Soon we fell asleep in our arms.

(A few hours later)

The alarm went off and I got up, then turned off the alarm. Sitting in the chair was Chica.

"So how was your night with Bonnie?" Chica wondered.

"Was amazing, what about you? What did you do when we were busy?" I responded.

"I talked to Foxy, we know Bonnie was going tell you about how he feels about you. We also kept eyes on Freddy, he hasn't moved." Chica explained.

"Good, so how long have you been sitting there?" I questioned.

"For a while, anyway. You might want to wake Bonnie over there, it's almost 6. I see you tomorrow, sweetie." Chica said kissing me on the cheek, then walked to the show stage.

"I wonder why she kissed me." I questioned myself.

"Uh, hey Tyler. How did sleep?" Bonnie wondered yawning.

"Fine, Chica stopped by and kissed me on the cheek." I responded.

"Yeah, she has feelings for you too, a little bit." Bonnie said.

"Well, its 5:55. You should go clean yourself and head to the stage." I said.

"Ok, see you tomorrow Tyler." Bonnie replied leaving the office.

"Bye." I said.

I then folded the bed frame back and put the two pillows behind the couch. I then walked to the main doors and saw Daniel walking in.

"Hey Tyler, how'd the third night go?" Daniel questioned.

"Probably the best night, by far." I responded.

"Well good, anyway I'll see you back here tomorrow." Daniel said.

"Ok, see yeah." I replied.

I left the pizzeria and got in my car, then drove home.


	5. Day 4

Day 4

I parked in the driveway and went inside. I hopped in the shower, had breakfast, got daily clothes on, and went to school.

(15 minutes later)

It was now 7:30 AM, I parked in the student parking lot and went to class.

(7 hours later)

After a long day of Algebra, English, and other classes I drove back home. I washed my work clothes and got my homework done. My dad came in my room after I got my work clothes out of the dryer.

"Hey Tyler, how was the third night?" My dad wondered.

"Fine, look dad. I need to tell you something." I responded.

"I know the truth Tyler." My dad said.

"What do you mean?" I questioned.

"Bonnie called me today, its ok." My dad explained.

"Huh, I guess that he would call you." I replied.

"He really does have feelings for you?" My dad said.

"Yeah, he does and I do too." I responded.

"Another question, which one is-" My dad questioned again.

"If you're wondering who's the dominate partner is, it's me." I said interrupting my dad when he was about to finish the question.

"Ok, so did you two actually?" My dad questioned yet again.

"Yes, we actually did." I responded.

"Alright, I'm just wondering." My dad said.

"Anyway, so what are we having for dinner?" I wondered.

"Grilled cheese, I know to make one that will taste good than any normal one." My dad replied.

"Ok." I said.

(A half an hour later)

After dinner, I went to my room and set my uniform on my desk, I then set my alarm to 11:15 and took a nap.

(A few hours later)

It was 11:15 PM. I turned off the alarm and got my uniform on. Soon my phone's ringtone went off.

"Hello?" I answered my phone.

"Tyler, are you there?" Bonnie questioned.

"Hey Bonnie, I know you called my dad about what happened yesterday. I'm mad about it, I was about tell him anyway." I responded.

"Yeah, I felt like keeping this a secret to him would be a bad idea." Bonnie explained.

"It probably would, he wouldn't be mad about. He would probably be concerned." I replied.

"Yeah, so you'll be here in a bit?" Bonnie wondered.

"Yeah, I'll be there in 30 minutes." I said.

"Ok, see you then." Bonnie said hanging up.

I then checked my gear, flashlight working fine, and Taser gun shocks good. And just saying I didn't shock myself with it, I tested it with a piece of paper. Also my key to the cuffs is still in my possession.

(20 minutes later)

After a few more checking, I was ready to go. I got my coat and hat on, got in my car and drove to the pizzeria.

(10 minutes later)

I got to the pizzeria and parked my car. I entered the place, seeing Daniel siting at a table doing a few paperwork. I looked at the stage, with only Freddy standing there and with Pirate Cove empty.

"Um, Daniel. Where's Bonnie, Chica, and Foxy?" I questioned.

"Oh, they're in your office. And just to let you know so that you won't panic, I know about your relationship with Bonnie." Daniel explained.

"Did he tell you?" I wondered.

"Well after your third night, I check the surveillance and on the cameras near the office I heard moans of pleasure. So I ask Bonnie about it and he told me about it, today." Daniel replied.

"Look, Daniel I'm sorry. I'll go." I said.

"What, no! I'm not firing you, I'm not mad about it." Daniel responded.

"You're not?" I questioned.

"No, it's ok. I kind of suspected it after your first night, how is that I saw Bonnie talking to himself about his feelings for you. You didn't do anything wrong, it doesn't violate your contract." Daniel explained.

"Thank you Daniel, I see you're doing paperwork for this place?" I wondered.

"Yeah look the place is going to be closed just tomorrow so I can get some of this work done, you might want to tell your friends in your office about it." Daniel said.

"Ok." I responded walking to the office.

When I reached the office, sitting on the couch is Bonnie, Chica, and Foxy.

"Hey Tyler." Bonnie said.

"Hey, I talked to Daniel. I know that he knows about us and just let you guys know, the place will be closed just tomorrow." I said.

"Just tomorrow?" Chica questioned.

"Yeah, he's got paperwork to do." I responded.

I then looked around for my tablet, but it wasn't in plain sight.

"Has anyone see my tablet?" I questioned.

"Oh, sorry lad. Here ye go." Foxy replied giving it to me.

"Thanks." I thanked Foxy, then sat in my chair.

(A few minutes later)

It was now midnight, Daniel left already and turned off the lights. Now I was about to receive the forth message from the phone guy.

"The message should come in by now." I said.

Soon the phone on the desk ranged. I pressed the speaker phone button.

"Hello, hello? Hey! Hey, wow, day four. I knew you could do it. Uh, hey, listen, I may not be around to send you a message tomorrow." The phone guy said as some unknown banging is heard.

"You hear that? It sounds like one of the doors being banged." I reacted to the noise in the message.

"I hear it to! Foxy, were you there that night?" Chica questioned.

"No lass, I was in my cove the entire time!" Foxy responded.

"It's been a bad night here for me. Um, I'm kind of glad that I recorded my messages for you uh, when I did." The phone guy continue to say as the noises got loader.

"When he did? Does that mean he died?" I questioned.

"Uh, hey, do me a favor. Maybe sometime, uh, you could check inside those suits in the back room? I'm going to try to hold out until someone checks. Maybe it won't be so bad." The phone still talking with the sound of the doors opening.

"He ran out of power!" I reacted scared.

"Uh, I always wondered what was in all those empty heads back there." He still talked as a sound of a child tune being played on a toy guitar.

"What's that tune?" I questioned.

"That sounds like Freddy whenever the night watch runs out of power, he teases them before striking!" Bonnie responded.

"You know." Still talked but with a weird child moan heard.

"Oh no." The last words said by the phone guy as a loud distorted scream takes over with static as the last thing in the message.

Soon I dropped the tablet on the floor.

"What the hell was that about?" I question panicky.

"Look Tyler, we didn't do this! We were all out in the lobby when we heard that scream! When we went to the office, there was no one in there!" Bonnie explained.

"Did you see Freddy that night?" I responded.

"No, we lost sight of the lad." Foxy said.

"Great, the guy is probably stuffed in a suit." I said.

"Actually, the suits in the back are empty." Chica replied.

"Freddy must have hid the body somewhere else." I theorized.

I picked up the tablet, luckily the screen isn't cracked and still in perfect condition like it never fell on the ground. I turned it on and went to the show stage camera, noticing that the stage is empty.

"Freddy is gone!" I shouted.

"What? Check the hallway!" Chica responded.

I peeked out the right office doorway, turning on my flashlight. Down the hallway was Freddy, giving me a death stare.

"Shit!" I shouted closing the door.

"What is it?" Bonnie said concerned.

"Freddy's down the hallway!" I responded.

"Crap! Once he leaves the stage, he won't leave that long if he's near." Bonnie explained.

I turned on my flashlight and shined it through the window, seeing Freddy.

"Dammit, he's here!" I shouted.

Freddy kept starting at me, then he gave off a scream and began banging the door.

"I hope I have enough power." I said.

I check the power percentage and it was at 75 percent, then after a few seconds it dropped to 50 percent.

"Shit, he tampered with the power! I'm losing power fast!" I said.

"What about the breaker?" Chica wondered.

"Let me try something." I responded.

I got up and opened the breaker, I pulled the lever to restore more power but it didn't work.

"It's not working." I said.

I checked the wires, noticing the wires been switched.

"He moved the wires, I'll try rewiring but I can't restore the lost power if the generator has more fuel." I explained.

"I'll go refuel the generator, it's in basement from the backstage." Bonnie responded.

"Bonnie no! Freddy could spot you and kill you!" I replied concerned.

"Don't worry, if you keep him distracted I'll be able to refuel the generator." Bonnie said.

"Ok, just be careful." I responded hugging him.

"I'll be back, I promise." Bonnie said leaving the office from the left side.

I then started rewiring the wires in the electrical box.

"He really messed with these wires." I said.

"Will it work?" Chica wondered.

"It will if Bonnie manages to get the generator refueled." I responded.

Soon a loud noise outside the office was heard.

"You guys hear that?" I questioned.

"Aye, I heard it." Foxy replied.

Soon Freddy began to walk down the hallway to the lobby.

"Shit, he must have heard Bonnie! We got to distract him long enough until he gets back here!" I shouted.

I then started to hit the window, getting Freddy's attention.

"Hey, over here you piece of shit!" I insulted.

Freddy then turned around with a mean look in his eyes, he was angry. He screamed and banged the door more loader than before.

"Come on, is that all you got?" I insulted again.

The banging got even more louder, soon the banging stopped.

"It stopped, why?" I wondered.

I pressed the button and opened, Freddy was gone.

"The bear is gone! Where he be?" Foxy questioned.

Soon coming from the west hallway, Bonnie was running in a high speed with Freddy behind him.

"Come on Bonnie! Run faster!" I shouted.

"Come on, lad! You can beat that old bear!" Foxy shouted also.

Bonnie's speed was now like the speed of light, finally he got in the office and closed the door in a one fourth of a second. Bonnie was gasping for air.

"I never thought I was going to make it out of there." Bonnie said breathing exhaustedly.

"I'm glad you made it back." I responded hugging him.

Bonnie then moved his arms around.

"Ok, let's get this fuse box running." I said pulling the lever.

At first nothing happened, but then the lights in the office stuttered.

"Uh, Tyler. Why did the lights stuttered?" Bonnie questioned.

"Crap, I think the fuse box is about to-" I replied but interrupted when the fuse box shorted.

The small electrical explosion didn't harm anyone, but we fell back from it.

"Be shorted." I said finishing the sentence.

"Aye, that was scary." Foxy reacted to the explosion.

"I got only a few hours left till school. If I'm going to need enough energy to get through tests and assignments, I'm going to need some shut eye." I said.

"Here, I'll be a comfy bed for you." Bonnie responded laying down on the couch.

"Thanks, here Chica. Take the tablet to keep an eye if Freddy comes back." I said giving Chica the tablet.

I then went to the couch with Bonnie laying down, I snuggled his chest falling in deep sleep.

(Bonnie's POV)

"Awe, you two make a cute couple." Chica said.

"I agree with the lass, you two do make a cute couple." Foxy agreeing with Chica.

I moved my arms around Tyler, securing him with me. I soon fell asleep.

(A few hours later)

(My POV)

I opened my eyes, seeing Bonnie asleep with his arms around me and Chica sitting in the office chair watching the cameras using the tablet.

"Hey sleepy head, how was it?" Chica questioned.

"Fine, what time is it?" I responded.

"It's 5:50, you might want to wake up Bonnie." Chica said.

"Yeah, thanks for watching the cameras." I thanked Chica as she gave me the tablet.

"Foxy left around 4 AM to keep an eye out on Freddy closer." Chica said.

I got up and headed to the entrance area, unlocked my car and started it with car starter. I went back to the office to wake up Bonnie Right as I was about to I had a feeling.

"Dammit, I shouldn't have drank that soda." I said walking out of the office headed to the bathrooms.

(Bonnie's POV)

I woke up with Tyler not with me, nor in my sight with Chica only in it.

"Where's Tyler?" I wondered.

"He went to the bathrooms and I think he started his car to warm up." Chica explained.

"I'm going to check on Foxy." I said getting up and walking to the lobby.

On the stage was Freddy with an angry look staring at me, with Foxy in the background guilty.

"I know about between you and the guard." Freddy said.

I looked at Foxy.

"I'm sorry Bonnie, he forced me to talk." Foxy broke out.

"Look, Freddy, I had enough of trying to kill night shift guards for almost the past 30 years! Tyler proved that not all night watch are bad, he cares for me and I care for him! I know, we all know what happened to us in '87. We were stabbed to death and stuffed in these suits, we became the animatronics themselves! It's time to change things right!" I shouted.

"Shut up! We haft to do this, to make sure no kids will suffer like we did! You are given only two options. One, you will stuff Tyler in the suit in the backstage. Two, leave and don't come back and see how long you'll last in the outside world!" Freddy violently responded.

I begin to think about it. I can't stuff Tyler, we protected him when he was little and we both love each other. I knew what the right choice was.

"I rather go to the outside world that kill someone that I care for." I decided.

"You've made your choice, get out of my sight!" Freddy shouted.

I soon walked to the main doors and opened them. I felt the freezing December air blowing on me, the snow was soft like a bunch of pillows. I looked to my left seeing Tyler's black sedan. I walked to the car and pulled the car handle, it was unlocked. I opened the door to the backseat seeing a long heavy blanket in there. I used the blanket to cover me while I was hiding in the back seat.

(My POV)

I got done taking a leak and headed to the main doors, I stopped when I saw Freddy staring at me.

"I'm sorry for what happened to you." I said walking out the doors.

I got in my car and drove right home.


	6. Day 5

Day 5

I drove into the drive way and got out, locking the car.

(Bonnie's POV)

I peeked my head out seeing Tyler entering the garage code.

"2-0-0-4? Doesn't that mean the year 2004?" I wondered about the garage code.

The garage door opened and Tyler walked to the door leading into his house, he then pressed the garage door button and the garage door closed. I got out of the car, locking it so no one can steal the car. I walked to the garage door keypad, entering the code 2-0-0-4. Soon, the garage door opened.

"It was 2004, the year I met him!" I said surprised that the code was the year 2004.

I opened the door, closing it quietly and brushing my feet on the rug. Tyler's home was very nice, the décor was very nice viewing. I heard noise from a nearby bedroom, I snuck quietly to the door. I opened it, realizing its Tyler's room. There was another door where the noise was coming from, I noticed that Tyler's uniform was on his bed. I realized he was taking a shower, I then hid in the closet for a while.

(A few minutes later)

After a while, Tyler opened the door from his bathroom with his everyday clothes on I suggest. He then left the room and went to the kitchen. He was eating breakfast so I was able to leave the closet.

(A few more minutes later)

Soon, I heard a phone ring.

"Hello, hey dad. I just got done eating heading to school. I see you later back here at 6 PM, bye." I heard Tyler said.

Soon I heard the front door close, I looked through his window seeing him driving off to school. I then looked around his room, I found a picture frame with a photo of Tyler, his dad, and his mom. I looked at the photo date and it said November 11, 2008. This was four years later after 2004. All I do know that Nancy, I think that's the moms name passed away that year. Maybe this photo has to do with it. I even noticed a photo of me and Tyler that day I met him.

"Wow, he kept the photo." I said myself.

I then decide to look around the house than his room. His dad is a Marine, been on two tours in Afghanistan since Tyler's birth. His last one ended a year before that birthday party. They kept him here due to he got a close call with an I.E.D, so they'll keep him here till Tyler graduates high school. I then went back to Tyler's room and took a nap.

(My POV)

(Around noon)

I just finished Algebra now on my way to English, I soon a phone call from an unknown number.

"Hello?" I said answering the call.

"I know who you are Tyler." The unknown caller said.

"Who is this?" I said concerned.

"Well obviously, Freddy Fazbear." Freddy revealing himself.

"Freddy, how did you get this number?" I responded.

"I asked a friend of your boyfriend." Freddy said.

"Foxy, look Freddy. I didn't do anything wrong, I'm not what you think. I understand what happened to you and the others in '87, but that doesn't mean to kill any night watch to make sure the place is safe. You're not making it safe, you're making it dangerous for any adults or teens working at night." I replied.

"Shut up! Tonight will be the night you'll die and your boyfriend is not here." Freddy shouted.

"What, what did you do to Bonnie?!" I questioned angry.

"I gave him two choices. One, he will stuff you in a suit. Two, leave and never come back, see how long he would last out there. He chosen the second choice." Freddy explained.

Soon I heard the phone being set down on Freddy's line, then someone picked.

"Tyler?" Chica said.

"Chica, look where's Bonnie?" I questioned.

"I don't know, I didn't see him again after he left. I think he's out there looking for you." Chica responded.

"How do you know?" I wondered.

"He was looking through your files before your fourth night because he feared Freddy would get on him and you." Chica replied.

"It's a 10 minute drive to my house to the pizzeria, if he's walking and tries to stay out of sight from anyone it would take hours to get there. Look, I have only three hours left so I check to see if he's at my house." I said.

"Ok, just be safe." Chica responded hanging up.

I still continued with my day at school.

(3 hours later)

With the school day over, I immediately got in my car and drove home.

(10 minutes later)

I drove in the drive way, locked the car and went inside. I got my coat and shoes off, then headed to the kitchen. But I stopped when I heard the odd sound from my room. I walked quietly to the table, reaching under it a sliver modern M1911. Ever since my dad is a Marine, he kept guns in some corners of the house if someone broke in. I headed to the door and pushed it open. On the bed was Bonnie holding a picture frame.

"Bonnie?" I said.

"Tyler." Bonnie replied.

"I heard that Freddy gave you two options, and you took the right one." I said.

"Your car was unlocked, so I hid in the backseat using the blanket you had back there. I saw the code you entered on the garage door keypad, and I was in your closet before you left." Bonnie explained.

"I'm glad you're ok." I responded putting the gun in my desk and went over to Bonnie hugging him.

"You have a nice house Tyler, I saw the photos you have." Bonnie said.

Bonnie then started to nuzzle my neck, tickling me. I felt happy being with him. We laid down on the bed, Bonnie started kissing me passionately.

"I'm glad you're ok Bonnie." I said.

"You too." Bonnie responded kissing me as we both fell asleep.

(A few hours later)

(Bonnie's POV)

I opened my eyes, with my arms wrapped around Tyler on his side. I heard the front door open, footsteps was heard near the bed room door. I looked at the clock on the wall that the time was 6 PM, the bed room door opened with Mick standing in the hallway.

"Oh, hey Bonnie." Mick said surprised of me being here.

"Hey Mick, look I can explain. Last night Freddy almost got near your son, he tampered with the power so the place would run of juice. Luckily, I manage to get the generator refueled before Freddy nearly got me too. He gave me two options, I either stuff Tyler in a suit or leave and survive in the outside world. I chose the right one, I came here through Tyler's car. I was hiding in the back with a blanket covering me, Tyler didn't know I was here till three hours ago." I explained.

"Ok, how is he?" Mick wondered.

"He doing fine, he's amazing." I responded hugging Tyler.

"You guys are really close." Mick said.

"Yeah, I don't know what to do when Tyler goes back tonight." I responded concerned for Tyler.

"Will Freddy try to make a move tonight?" Mick questioned.

"He will, any guard that passes the fifth night can quit so tonight is Freddy's last chance to get him." Bonnie responded.

"Is there anything we can do?" Mick said.

"Freddy is the only main threat, do you have any weapons or so?" I replied.

"Yeah, I have an armory." Mick said.

"A shotgun possibly and a handgun." I responded.

"Tyler knows which one may be the best, mind if you wake him up?" Mick wondered.

"Yeah, Tyler wake up." I said waking up Tyler.

(My POV)

I felt someone shaking me, trying to wake me up. I soon opened my eyes.

"Hey dad, what's going on?" I questioned.

"Look Tyler, tonight is the fifth night. We need you to be prepared for it." My dad explained.

"I know, Freddy will come right at us." I said getting up.

"We're going to need some weapons if anything goes bad." My dad responded.

"Obviously, we'll need something to defend ourselves if the shit hits the fan." I said.

"Ok, let's get prepped." Bonnie said.

We headed to the basement and entered the armory, A few dozen weapons and tons of ammunition even body armor.

"Let's test out the Remington 870 MSC." I said picking up the shotgun.

I put on the safety googles and earplugs along with my dad, except had nothing.

"You might want to back up and cover your ears." I said.

Bonnie then moved back and placed his hands on his ears.

"Here it goes." I said aiming the shotgun.

I pumped and fired at the target. The shot hit most of the head and some around the torso.

"Whoa, good shot!" Bonnie reacted to the shot.

"Yeah, let's test the M1911 I had from earlier." I responded setting down the shotgun, pulling out the handgun and firing.

Every shot at the head.

"I think were prepped." I said.

I then reloaded the shotgun and the handgun, putting them and some ammo in a duffle bag including a M9 Beretta.

"We got five and a half hours to spare." I said looking at the time.

"Ok look, I got to go run a few favors from work. I'll see you guys at the place at midnight." My dad said heading off with the duffle bag.

"So, now what?" Bonnie wondered.

"I'm going to go heat up left over's for dinner." I responded.

We headed upstairs, I had left over's from yesterday for dinner. Then we just stayed in my room.

"Have you been trying to find information about the killer?" Bonnie questioned about my search history on my computer.

"Yeah, I couldn't find the name of him. All I know that he's locked up in a mental hospital." I responded.

"I can't remember his name either." Bonnie said.

After that I turned on my Xbox 360 which I still have and put in Payday 2.

(A few hours later)

"Whoa, now that's some payday!" Bonnie reacted to the score I got from finishing a job on Payday 2.

"Yeah, too bad you can't touch the offshore account unless you buy a contract." I responded.

I checked the time.

"Its 11:30, we should get going." I said.

"Ok." Bonnie replied.

I turned off the 360, got my uniform and my coat on. I locked the house and we got in my car, then drove off.

(9 minutes later)

We were about a minute away to the pizzeria.

"Wait, the only thing you have to defend yourself is a Taser gun." Bonnie said.

"I know, but it has enough volts to shock him." I responded.

My phone ringed.

"Hello?" I said answering the phone.

"Hey Tyler, I'll be there in a few minutes." My dad said.

"Ok, we just pulled up to the place." I replied driving into the parking lot.

"Alright, bye." My dad said hanging up.

We got out and I locked the car, then headed inside. Freddy was the only animatronic standing there, Daniel was nowhere to be found. On his office door was a note, I grabbed the note and read it.

"Dear Tyler, if you read this note I will come in the morning to explain you about what I decided to do to the place. Please watch out for Freddy, one of the guys notified me that he's been acting aggressive. From, Daniel." I said reading the note.

"Well Daniel has the same thing in mind, Freddy will be coming for me tonight." I said.

"Yep, looks like it." Bonnie responded looking at the note.

We then headed down to the office with Chica and Foxy sitting on the couch, quiet with no emotion.

"Guys, you alright?" I said concerned.

"Tyler and Bonnie?" Chica responded.

"Is everything ok?" Bonnie said.

"Freddy threatened us that if we see you two again, he would kick us out or worse." Chica explained.

"Look, I understand Freddy will be more aggressive tonight. But my dad is coming in a few minutes with some heat if anything goes wrong." I replied.

Soon, the phone on the desk ranged.

"I thought the guy only had four messages." I said.

"Lad, it's not prerecorded. It's being called, the caller I.D is from the company." Foxy responded.

I picked up the phone.

"Who is this?" I questioned.

"THIS IS YOUR LAST NIGHT." A familiar voice said distorted.

"Who are you?" I questioned.

"CHECK THE STAGE." The voice said.

I checked the show stage camera, realizing Freddy was gone.

"Freddy." I responded.

"YOU FINALLY GUESSED." Freddy revealed.

"Freddy stop this, let's just talk about this!" I negotiated.

"I MUST KEEP THIS PLACE SAFE." Freddy replied.

"You're not, you're endangering the lives of night watch's and adults after hours. And you seen me when I was five, and you know that." I explained.

"YOU NEVER CAME BACK UNTIL NOW, YOU'VE CHANGED OVER THE YEARS. HOW DO I KNOW THAT I CAN TRUST YOU?" Freddy questioned.

"I wanted to come back but we didn't have the time back then. I know what happened to you and the others, I'm sorry that you were murdered. I would never do the same thing, and the man that's responsible of your death is locked up in a mental hospital. He'll never get out." I responded.

"I TRIED GETTING THE NIGHT WATCH FOR NEARLY 30 YEARS, BUT THEY ALL ESCAPED. THIS TIME, YOU WON'T." Freddy said.

Soon the lights began to stutter. I checked the power, the percentage dropped to 50 percent.

"Freddy stop!" I begged.

"GOODBYE." Freddy responded hanging up.

Soon the power was out, completely pitch black. Soon footsteps are heard from the west hallway. Freddy's face was shown from a stuttering light, showing it in the dark while playing a child's tune with his guitar.

"Tyler run!" Bonnie shouted.

I ran out of the office from the other side, headed to the dining area and hid under one of the tables. Footsteps were near with a deep laughter heard, Freddy was near.

"Helllllloooooo, where are you friend?" Freddy teased trying to find me.

I was in complete shock, I covered my mouth to silence the hearing of my breathing. Soon it was completely quiet. I thought he was gone but I was wrong, peeking under the table on my right was Freddy with a distorted scream.

"FOUND YOU!" Freddy said in a distorted voice.

I kicked Freddy in the face, got up from under the table and hid under another table. At the front door, entering was my dad.

"Tyler, where are you?" My dad questioned.

"Hey buddy." Freddy said.

"Dad no!" I shouted.

A large bang was heard, then the lights came on. On the floor knocked out near Freddy while holding a toy guitar was my dad.

"No!" I shouted coming out under the table.

Freddy then looked at me with an evil grin. I ran to the stage but something was thrown at legs, causing me to land on the edge of the stage. When I hit the edge, my leg was in deep pain.

"OW FUCK! MY FUKING LEG!" I shouted in pain.

I looked what was thrown at me, it was Freddy's guitar. Freddy walked to me, stepping his foot on the injury spot with the sound of a bone being broke.

"OW, GOD DAMMIT! I shouted more in worse pain.

Soon Freddy was dragging me to the back stage, I reached for the damaged guitar and smashed it on Freddy. I started limping to my dad, check to see if he alright.

"Dad, come on!" I shouted.

Running down the hallway was Chica and Foxy.

"We'll get him to safety, Foxy will help you up." Chica said.

"No, get him safe. I take care of Freddy." I responded.

"How, you saw what Freddy did to your leg!" Chica said.

"Well, luckily my dad brought this in time." I replied opening the duffel bag, taking out the Remington MCS and the modern M1911.

"Ye brought that, aye. Your dad has a lot of fire power!" Foxy reacted.

"Just go!" I said.

"Ok, lass. Help me with him." Foxy responded moving my dad to the back with Chica.

I loaded the shotgun and put the duffle bag around me. Freddy was getting up.

"Hey Freddy!" I shouted pumping the shotgun.

Freddy looked at me with mad look.

"YOU'RE DEAD!" Freddy shouted.

"Come at me!" I taunted Freddy.

Freddy then charged at me, I aim and fired. Freddy immediately crashed into the ground after getting shot, then got back up.

"Shit!" I said.

I ran to the office, no one was in sight but then I discovered they were hiding in the vents.

"Tyler, he's coming right now!" Chica said watching the tablet.

"Is my dad up there?" I questioned.

"Aye lad!" Foxy said.

"Where's Bonnie?" I replied.

"The lad is somewhere else in the vents to ambush the bear, try luring him back to the dinning area." Foxy said.

"Alright." I responded.

I ran into the west hallway back to the dining area, right as I stepped one foot out of the corner Freddy tripped me. I crashed into the ground sliding across the room. As I was still sliding I aimed the shotgun at Freddy, firing at him. Freddy got to me and pushed the shotgun away, he grabbed me and pushed me against the wall. I pulled out the M1911 but Freddy knocked it out of my hands, started choking me.

"NOWHERE TO GO NOW!" Freddy shouted.

"Stop…. Freddy, please." I begged while still being chocked.

"I WILL NOT STOP KEEPING THIS PLACE SAFE!" Freddy violently responded.

Soon, a noise went off from above me. Freddy and I looked up.

"AHHHH!" Bonnie shouted crashing through the ceiling, landing on Freddy.

I manage to get my breath back. Bonnie then got up and hit Freddy with the handle of a M9 Beretta in his hands. Freddy hit back, causing Bonnie to drop the gun out of his hand. Freddy threw Bonnie to the stage and started walking to finish him.

"YOU CHOOSE TO LEAVE AND DON'T COME BACK, NOW LOOK WHAT I SEE. YOU'RE GONNA PAY!" Freddy shouted attacking Bonnie.

I picked up the M9 Beretta and firing the entire mag empty at Freddy's head, causing enough damage for him to fall. Bonnie was catching his breath after nearly getting killed from Freddy.

"Thanks Tyler, that was close!" Bonnie said relieved while breathing heavily.

"Thank you too! I would be dead if you didn't come crashing through the ceiling!" I responded.

Coming from the hallway was Chica and Foxy, helping my dad walk.

"Dad, are you ok?" I said concerned.

"I'm ok, Freddy did a good knock out on me." My dad replied.

"Well he broke my leg, and I can still walk." I said.

"So, what are ye going to do with the bear?" Foxy wondered.

"I have an idea, Bonnie help me get him to the back room. Dad, call an ambulance because we're going to need to go to the hospital." I responded helping Bonnie up.

Bonnie and I carried Freddy to the back room, laying him on the table.

"I'm going to need a few tools and a spare suit for this." I said.

"Ok, I'll see what I can find." Bonnie responded.

After finding the right tools and finding a new suit, we started to repair Freddy.

(10 minutes later)

We manage to repair Freddy and got him in a new suit. His endoskeleton was still intact.

"So now what?" Bonnie questioned.

"Go check on my dad and check to see if an ambulance is here, I'll stay here till Freddy wakes up." I replied.

"Ok, be careful." Bonnie said walking out to the dining area.

Freddy begin to regain conscious, I got my M1911 out loaded.

"Uh, where am I?" Freddy wondered.

"You're in the backstage, I got you repaired and in a new suit." I explained.

"You… You repaired me?" Freddy questioned.

"Yes, look Freddy. I'm never going to do the same thing your killer did, he's locked up in a mental hospital for the rest of his life." I responded.

"I…. I can't believe I was so blind in rage and revenge. I just wanted no kids to suffer like we did." Freddy said starting to cry.

"Hey, it's ok. I understand you and others have suffered but I am here to help you." I replied putting my arm around Freddy.

"Thank you." Freddy said hugging me.

"Freddy, I just have one questioned. Did you know happened to the guy on the phone?" I questioned.

"If you think it was me, no. I was looking for my guitar and when I heard the scream, like the others said no one saw anyone in there when they got there." Freddy explained.

"Well I think I know who made him "disappear." I said.

"Who?" Freddy wondered.

"I think it's this "Golden Freddy" I think." I replied.

"What? It's been a while he popped up again since '93." Freddy said.

"Wait, he's popped up before?" I questioned.

"Yes, the night watch around the time this placed was closed was Mike Schmidt. He was fired because he tampered with us, trying to investigate us. We saw Goldie in his office in the third night. The guy on the phone was the cousin of another employee who left messages for Mike." Freddy explained.

"So, the guy on the phone leaving messages for me is the cousin of the guy who left messages for Mike?" I said.

"Yes, both disappear the same way." Freddy replied confirming it.

"I was wondering about it because he said this is what happened to his cousin." I said remembering the message.

"What made me think that you do it is that, I heard the child tune you'd played in the message but at the end here was a distorted scream." I also said.

"I think he took my guitar on those nights to make it look like I did it." Freddy responded.

"By the way just wondering, does the name Fredrick Fazbear ring a bell?" I wondered.

Freddy stopped and just stared into space.

"Freddy?" I asked.

"I remember, yes I remember who I was." Freddy realizing who he was.

"Wait, your name was Fredrick Fazbear?" I questioned.

"Yes, I remember having a younger brother named Daniel?" Freddy said.

"Funny thing is, Daniel is actually the manager." I responded.

"He is? I thought he was a different Daniel." Freddy said.

"Well he's on his way, so I think you guys may have some time to reunite." I replied.

Soon I heard the main doors open, we got up and check out who it was. Standing there was Daniel.

"Holy crap, what the hell happened here?" Daniel wondered.

Freddy started to blush being nervous.

"Let me talk to him real quick." I said.

I walked over to Daniel.

"Hey Daniel, I can explain this. When you left me the note saying Freddy would be aggressive, well that happened by everything's ok." I explained.

"Are you sure, I can tell the bullet holes in the wall and the injuries." Daniel said.

"I know but its ok, by the way I need to show you someone." I replied.

"Who?" Daniel wondered.

I then showed Daniel to Freddy.

"Hey Daniel, do you remember me? It's Fredrick." Freddy explained.

"Fredrick, is that really you?" Daniel responded starting to cry.

"Yes, it is. I have the ring my mom had before she passed away." Freddy said showing a ring in his hand.

"It is you, my world was crashing when I was little when you died. I want for the day I would see you again." Daniel replied hugging Freddy.

"I'm glad to be with you Daniel, it's been a long time." Freddy said.

"What happened to you?" Daniel questioned.

"The others and I were lured in the back, stabbed to death and we were stuffed in the suits." Freddy explains.

"I sorry for what happened to you." Daniel replied.

"It's ok." Freddy said.

"Anyway Daniel, what did you haft to say about the place?" I wondered.

"Right, the place is being closed down and the old place from '87 is going to be reopened. This doesn't mean you'll be put out of a job, ever since you seem to get along with these guys you'll watch them till the place is ready." Daniel explained.

"Here?" I asked.

"No, this place is going to be on sale. So, you'll take them to your house and they'll stay there." Daniel responded.

"Tyler's house is actually neat, has a very nice décor." Bonnie said.

Soon the ambulance arrived.

"Looks like our hospital is here." My dad said.

"I'll get them to your house while you two get patched up." Daniel said.

"Ok." I responded.

The paramedics soon loaded me and my dad in the ambulance, then drove us to the hospital.

(An hour later)

I woke up in a hospital bed with a cast on my broken leg. A doctor walked in.

"Hey Tyler, you suffered a minor fracture on your leg. It should only take a few months to recover from it." The doctor said.

"How about my dad?" I asked.

"Hey suffered heavy bruises to his head but he's fine." The doctor explained.

"Well he's a Marine, he's hard as heavy nails." I responded.

"You'll be out in an hour, just stay here and get some rest." The doctor aid.

"Thank you." I replied.

The doctor then left and I grabbed my phone from the night stand, it ranged.

"Hello?" I said answering the phone.

"Hey Tyler." Chica said.

"Chica, is that you?" I questioned.

"Yeah, we're about to be loaded in an hour or so to head to your house." Chica responded.

"Me too, I only suffered a minor fracture and my dad has heavy bruises." I said.

"I see you soon Tyler." Chica replied.

"Bye." I said hanging up.

(Another hour later)

We signed out of the hospital, leaving in crutches, a leg case, and a bandage wrapped around my dad's head. We called a taxi to head back to the pizzeria.

(5 minutes later)

We got back to the pizzeria and got Bonnie, Chica, Foxy, and Freddy loaded up in Daniel's truck.

"Ok, just follow us and we'll get there." I said.

My dad got in his car and I got in my car, then drove home.

(10 minutes later)

We got in the drive way and helped Daniel open the back hatch of the truck.

"Well, here we are." Daniel said.

Soon Freddy and the others got out.

"So this is it." Freddy said.

"Well not exactly, follow me." I replied.

I walked to the garage door key pad and entered the code, the garage door opened up. I unlocked the back door and opened it.

"You might want to brush your feet against the rug, to get the snow off your feet." I said.

I got my coat and shoes off, then walked upstairs.

"It's a nice house." Chica said.

"I agree with the lass." Foxy agreeing.

"Look Tyler, I just talked to the main office at school. You're given the week off because of your injuries that just happened." My dad said.

"Well that's good, I got to go take a shower." I responded heading to my room.

I got the uniform off and got in the shower.

(A few minutes later)

I got out and put my towel on, but I realized I left my clothes in my bed room. Right as I opened my bathroom door to the bedroom a little bit, sitting on my bed was Bonnie.

"Hey Bonnie, could you give me those?" I asked.

"Oh sure, here." Bonnie replied giving me my clothes.

I closed the door and got my clothes on. I then open the door, walking in the bedroom.

"So how are the others doing?" I wondered.

"Fine, Mick has a few spare rooms downstairs for them. But I know where I'm going to be." Bonnie explained.

"Yeah, here." I said placing my arm around him.

"So how's the leg doing?" Bonnie asked.

"Fine, doc says that I will haft to wear it for a few months." I responded.

"At least everything is worked out, now we're here again." Bonnie said hugging me.

"You know we can't do it with this cast on my leg." I replied.

"I know, but there's one way." Bonnie said cuddling me.

"Thanks." I thank cuddling back.

"Aw, that's so cute for them." Chica said heard from the other room.

"Quiet lass, we don't want to invade their privacy." Foxy responded.

"Same as here." Freddy agreeing also.

"You guys know that I can here you." I said a little loud.

Soon there was a sound of footsteps, leading away downstairs.

"Get some rest, you need it." Bonnie said nuzzling my face.

"Yeah, thanks." I responded falling asleep.

"You're welcome." I heard what Bonnie responded kissing me.

**Hope you guys enjoyed this story, a sequel will be released soon! Also I'm still writing HTTYD: War and Action, which it may be released in June. I see guys later! Bye! ;)**

**Update 5/16/2015: The sequel has been out for a month, called "Surviving Five Nights at Freddy's 2 Episode 1: New Friends, New Enemies". Go check it out!**


End file.
